


Run, Kise, Run!

by Aikawa_L801



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikawa_L801/pseuds/Aikawa_L801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise was running away to save his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, Kise, Run!

Heavy breath.

 

Frantic gasps.

 

Those were what Kise was experiencing at the moment, as he was leaning against a wall. One of his hands was clutching his shirt at the chest, while another hand was on the wall.

 

He looked exhausted, as if he had just ran more than five laps without resting.

 

But, he did run — in fact, he was running away from someone, and currently he was hiding.

 

"Kise-kun~"

 

...... or so he thought.

 

He jolted up the moment his name was called. His heart began to beat faster, his body sweating and his eyes widened. Feeling scared, he chanted, Don't let him find me, in his mind.

 

He shut his eyes tight, as he listened to the footsteps. When he felt like the steps were getting closer, he decided to gather his strength and started to run as fast as he could to the direction in front of him.

 

Of course, that caused him to be noticed by his chaser, who was behind him.

 

"I finally found Kise-kun~" the chaser said as he began to run after his prey.

 

The chaser? He was none other than his boyfriend, Kuroko, who was out of himself after eating a chocolate he got from someone. Kise suspected the chocolate had alcohol in it, as Kuroko instantly turned into someone he was not which was scaring him.

 

"Uwah-! Someone help me!" Kise exclaimed, still running. "Kuroko-cchi, come into your senses back, please!"

 

"What are you talking about, Kise-kun~? I'm still sober, you know~" Kuroko replied in a singsong voice.

 

No, you're definitely not!

 

Kise continued to run, eyes scanning everywhere to find a perfect place where Kuroko could not find him. While Kuroko, despite being known having a weak stamina among his basketball teammates, kept chasing after Kise yet he didn't look tired at all. In fact, as Kise's speed became slower, Kuroko maintained his speed and was slowly closing their distance.

 

Kuroko stretched his arm, reaching for Kise. Driven by his fear, Kise tried his best to keep their distance, but he was getting tired. He knew if this continued, he was sure he would get caught by Kuroko.

 

All of the sudden, Kise could feel a push from behind and his back became heavy, as if there was an extra weight added on him. The push made him lose his balance, causing him to fall on the ground.

 

Kise groaned. When he was about to get back up, he could feel something was wrapping around his waist, and it tightened. He could still feel the extra weight onto him too.

 

"I finally caught Kise-kun~" Kuroko said cheerily, still hugging Kise.

 

Horrified, Kise tried to release himself from the hug, but Kuroko's grip was too tight and he didn't have enough energy left to fight. Realising his effort to escape was futile, Kise gave up and let himself be trapped between the ground and Kuroko, unmoving.

 

Suddenly, Kise felt the weight on him was lifted before he found his body was turned around so that he was facing his chaser.

 

Kuroko was on his knees as he was pushing Kise's side to the ground, straddling him after when he was done making Kise lie on the ground. His face was red, his eyes were hazy and he was smiling at Kise seductively.

 

"Kise-kun," Kuroko breathed, licking his lips. "Let's have fun~"

 

Kuroko began to reach for his buttons, opening them one by one sensually. Knowing what was going to happen, Kise looked at Kuroko in horror.

 

He screamed.

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave what'd happen next up to you. If you find any mistakes, do tell me. Thank you for reading!


End file.
